2007 Shatoy Mi-8 crash
|Type=Pilot error or shot down |Site=Near Shatoy, Chechnya, Russia |Fatalities=20 |Injuries= |Aircraft Type=Mil Mi-8 |Operator=Russian Ground Forces |Tail Number= |Passengers=17 |Crew=3 |Survivors=}} The 2007 Shatoy Mi-8 crash happened on April 27, 2007, when a Russian military Mil Mi-8 helicopter carrying special forces and officers crashed in southern Chechen mountains, killing all 20Death toll in Chechnya copter crash reaches 20 people aboard. The incident is the largest officially acknowledged loss of life for federal troops in Chechnya in 2007 and the worst Russian military aircraft disaster since August 2002, when an enormous Mil Mi-26 transport helicopter packed with troops crashed into a minefield after being hit by a missile, killing 127 soldiers. Crash The crashed helicopter was one of three Mi-8 transports and two Mil Mi-24 attack helicopters which lifted off from the helipad to the east of the city of Gudermes. It was carrying 15 GRU Spetsnaz Rostov Brigade recon commandos and two high-ranking Russian military officers from the main Russian military base in Chechnya at Khankala. Russian officials initially claimed the helicopter was downed by small arms fire from Chechen separatists. Chechen authorities cited mechanical fault as a cause of the crash.3 gunmen killed in operation after helicopter crash in Chechnya A special commission tasked with investigating the crash eventually determined that the most likely cause was human error. The names of the Russian Air Force pilots were revealed as air wing commander Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Korolev, navigator Captain Vyacheslav Kudryashov, and mechanic Senior Lieutenant Nikolai Sidygalov. The names of other victims of the crash were not released, though the GRU team commander was identified as "Captain Vitaly Kh."). Background Transported officers, a Lieutenant Colonel and a Major, were to serve as liaison officers to ethnic Chechen troops who had, according to federal sources, spotted a group of up to 15 Chechen separatists near the southern village of Shatoy. These allied Chechens had reportedly asked for federal assistance and air support. According to the separatist account, the pro-Russian troops were ambushed by separatist fighters who inflicted heavy losses on them. On April 28, 2007, Russian officials asserted that at least three rebels were killed during a ground operation near the crash site, while Russian media reported five soldiers died in the fighting (among them two MVD servicemen). At the same the separatists, reportedly led by Dokka Umarov and Ramzan Saluyev, claimed to have killed 30-50 soldiers on the ground and 20-30 in the air. They also said they lost two fighters killed Şatoy operasyonda yeni gelişmeler... and several wounded. References External links *Military Helicopter Downed: '17 Dead', Sky News, April 27, 2007 *Russian helicopter is 'shot down', BBC News, 27 April 2007 *Chechen rebels 'down helicopter', Al-Jazeera, April 27, 2007 *Helicopter shot down in Chechnya kills 18, Reuters, April 27, 2007 *Chopper Goes Down in Southern Chechnya, The Jamestown Foundation, May 3, 2007 Category:2007 in Russia Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 2007 Category:Helicopter crashes of the Second Chechen War Category:Accidents and incidents involving the Mil Mi-8 family